


I love you for sentimental reasons

by amysperaltiago



Series: Peraltiago One Shots [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy cheat on Teddy, An Affair, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Marv - Freeform, Slow Burn, Wedding, for a one shot anyway, kinda slow burn, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: Amy and Jake are at a colleagues wedding. Amy is with Teddy, as they tried to rekindle their love, but Jake is still pining over her. What can happen after a bit of tipple and some talking.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Peraltiago One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527086
Kudos: 26





	I love you for sentimental reasons

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is based after the road trip. Jake and Sophia finished but Teddy and Amy are giving it another go. But Amy is unsure on it. And if you hadn’t caught on soon, Marv is the officer that has appeared in a few episodes, played by Deren Tadlock, as a member of the armed response team and usually featured alongside Jake and Charles.

Jake straightened his tie in his Pierre Hotel suite he was unfortunately now sharing on his own. He hated weddings when he was on his own. He knew they where a happy time but unless you’re involved, a close family member or in love... they’re a pretty bleak place to be. And as much as he was good friends with Marve and his wife to be, Katherine, and honoured to be a groomsman... but he was still pinning over Sophia. 

His thoughts where broken by a knock at the door, he awnsered it.

“Service starts in 10 minutes” Charles said, following Jake back into the room. Jake sat on the end of the bed and put his shoes on. 

“You really need to cheer up” Charles said to him

Jake scoffed at him “I don’t know if that’s possible”

“Come on... weddings are a lovely thing” Charles stated

“Don’t start” Jake said

Charles stopped... knowing Jake was right... if he started he wouldn’t stop

Jake stood up and brushed his shirt off one more time and then followed Boyle out the room. They went into the venue room and walked to the bottom of the isle to meet Marve. Jake smiled at him and finally relaxed. Him and Charles lined up with the other groomsmen and looked at the doors waiting. Jake caught the look of Amy out the corner of his eye looking at him and smiled at her. She give him a thumbs up. He also caught sight of Teddy next to her and felt irritated by his presence. 

The doors to the reception swung open as the service began.

AFTER THE SERVICE

Everyone was stood round in the bar adjacent to the breakfast hall... Jake went up behind Amy and handed her a flute of champagne, very briefly placing a hand on her lower back for a moment. 

“Can’t stand weddings” They said simultaneously and both laughed

“You’re not meant to be saying that when you’re in love” Jake stated

“Hmmm” Amy muttered “Anyway... you’re in the bridal party what’s your excuse?”

Jake shrugged and looked at his shoes “I don’t know...” 

“You’re gonna find someone you know? and she will be great for you. You can’t force meeting someone” Amy comforted him, rubbing his shoulder. 

Jake nodded “I know”

“Only you two could be depressing at a wedding” Rosa said, coming up behind them 

“Yeah that’s normally your job” Amy joked back

Rosa laughed “It’s a wedding. It’s free food, a party and a celebration of love. Just enjoy it” 

Amy nodded at Jake as they opened the hall and the two ladies dragged Jake into the wedding breakfast.

A few hours later after all the food had been ate, everyone had a drink down them and gifts had been exchanged, Jake sat talking to Katherine. 

Katherine was a beautiful woman naturally, she had lovely fair skin with the most mesmerising green eyes. She had sandy brown hair and the most perfect teeth ever. She gave the best advice and had a heart of gold. Jake really took a shine to her and they had since become really really close friends.

“You seemed to be happier than you was this morning” Katherine smiled

“Yeah... Sorry about that, it’s just been a tough few days” Jake told her

“Don’t apologise... I’m glad you’re cheered up.” Katherine said

“Yeah I got by with a little help from my friend” Jake smiled, looking up at their precincts table at Amy laughing. Katherine followed his eyesight and sighed slightly

“Jake... forgive me if i’m totally out of it here... but it’s not Sophia you’re missing is it?” She smiled sympathetically at him

He looked at the ground to avoid contact with her “... I just can’t get over her. Sophia seemed like a rebound and any other person i flirted with or anything felt like I was cheating. I don’t know what to do” Jake said, a lump forming in his throat.

“Tell her” Katherine said immediately “This is the only life you’re ever gonna get. You have no idea what happens unless you do it. For all you know Teddy could be planning on preposing tonight or Amy could get relocated or literally anything. You can’t live a life of what ifs” 

Jake nodded “You’re right” He stood up and hugged her, before going over to Amy and sitting down “Where’s Teddy?” he asked

Amy sighed “Back at the hotel. He’s got a strict 11pm curfew on all parties for himself”

Jake scoffed “He is so lame” 

“Jake...” Amy warned

I love you for sentimental reasons began playing 

I love you, for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I’ll give you my heart

Jake shot his shoot 

“Wanna dance?” He asked Amy

Amy scoffed and then looked at him “How drunk are you?”

“Very” He replied, brushing her hair off her shoulders and behind her ears, he stared into her eyes and smiled. 

Amy doesn’t know why she did, but she accepted it. And he held his hand out and lead her to the dance flood. Jake went to take the traditional dancing pose but Amy pulled her arms around his neck and took his hands around her waist, awkwardly so Amy shifted his hands to almost to her behind. They danced slowly together

“What on earth is he doing?” Charles asked the squad, back at the table

“Getting his heart crushed” Terry replied

“They would be good for each other” Rosa stated

“I do worry about him sometimes when it comes down to Amy” Holt said and the squad nodded in agreement

Amy caught sight of the squad “Now i know what a gold fish feels like” she whispered to Jake and he laughed knowingly

“Listen... I’m sorry for being so down today. I just kind of felt defeated by everything and that I was missing Sophia... But then a smart woman made me realise it’s not the be all and end all of my life and also... maybe... it wasn’t Sophia I was missing” Jake said, and as soon as it came out of his mouth he instantly regretted it and he closed his eyes and sighed.

Amy didn’t say anything, she just stared at him, unsure on what to say. 

“Ames i’m-“ Jake began, but Amy put her hands in his hair and kissed him. She kissed him deeply and the squad stared in shock as they saw Jake returning the kiss. 

“What on earth-“ Charles began before the others shushed him, all of them with a shocked look on their face.

Amy stopped and then looked at Jake

“What the hell?” Jake asked, Amy shrugged 

“I’m sorry” She commented

“No don’t be... I- Amy you have a boyfriend. I’d hate to get in the way of that” Jake told her

Amy nodded 

Jake finally realised he needed to go before the dutch courage got to his head and he did something the both of them would regret “I should go” Jake let go of her and left for his room, catching sight of the squad watching him leave.

Amy slumped down on the table as ‘With or without you’ by U2 began.

For a moment nobody said anything “Okay... I’ll start... What was that?” Rosa asked

Any picked up her drink and drank it quickly “I don’t know. Things aren’t working between me and Teddy and I’m bored. I needed to do something reckless. And I don’t think Teddy is who I want to be with...” Amy finally admitted “The look on Jakes face when he found out I liked him was like no other, and i’m not saying i still like him but-“ 

“You do” Holt finished and the entire squad looked at him as he shrugged

“Oh my god... I have to go talk to him” Amy said, she stood up and picked the new vodka double and coke up and threw it back. The squad smiled as they watched her race off to the hotel suites. Rosa shaking Charles arm in excitement.

Slight of hand and twist of fate  
on a bed of nails she makes me wait  
and i wait... for you

Amy walked down the long corridor to Jakes room and knocked on the door, she stood outside the room and he awnsered with his tie off and his shoes slung with his shirt untucked. He stared at Amy in the eyes and she stared at him back. He couldn’t believe she was stood there but he knew what was about to happen.  
The fact that he already knew that Amy liked him and with the liquid courage that was coursing through his veins, Jake felt brave as he made the decision to lean forward and kiss her. He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes to ask her if she really wanted to do this but it was almost as if she read his mind because before he could speak Amy moved towards him and her lips connected with him. Electric shot through their bodies as Jake began to feel things he had never felt before in his life and downstairs. Amy finally felt a weight be lifted off her shoulder as she got butterflies in her tummy. She kicked the door shut and ripped Jakes shirt off him and undid his pants while Jake undid Amy’s dress and it dropped to the floor. He swooped her off her feet and placed her down on the bed before making love to her. It was passionate and raw and it felt right. It felt like why hadn’t they been doing this already. 

Jake and Amy collapsed next to each other and Jake draped an arm around Amy. 

“Wow...” Amy said breathless, Jake laughed and kissed the side of her head. 

“Oh my god... I can’t believe we did that” Jake said

“It was the best mistake i ever made” Amy laughed

“The best mistake I ever made title of your sex tape” Jake gasped “TITLE OF OUR SEX TAPE!!” 

Amy laughed and went to get up, her silhouette of her body in the moonlight in the window. Jake grabbed hold of her hand

“No please stay” Jake begged

Amy sighed “Jake... you know i can’t... What would Teddy say?” 

“Tell him you went to Rosa’s room” Jake stated

“And Rosa?” 

“Tell her you went back to your room... they never speak nobody will know” Jake commented

Amy laughed... he was right but she wasn’t saying that out loud. She thought about it for a moment. She was drunk and had already made so many bad decisions.

“Fine...” Amy smiled and let Jake drag her back to bed. Jake smiled and wrapped her up safely in the covers and pulled her close while the two of them slept soundly

THE NEXT MORNING

9am. Jake woke up to the noise of the birds chirping and the sun shining in but he had a raging headache. He moved to turn around and realised something... or someone... was lay against him. It was Amy still there, still cuddled up to him like the night before. The realisation of last night hit him and before he had chance to panic about the problems ahead, he felt Amy stirring. She woke up and squinted, looking around before catching sight of Jake and gasping slightly but then smiling. 

“So we?” Amy started

“MmHmm” Jake nodded

Amy laughed and rubbed her hands in his bed head, only worsening it. She looked into his eyes.

“Morning handsome” Amy smiled.

Amy went into kiss him but the phone rang, Jake sighed and awnsered it

“Peralta?” Jake said

“Jake! We all overslept and breakfast closes in an hour. Come on. I’ll meet you at your room now” Charles said

“No no!! it’s fine... i’ll be down there in 10 mins” Jake said before hanging up the phone. 

Jake sighed and put an arm around Amy and pulled her close 

“So...” Jake started

“So...” Amy smirked

“Amy I don’t know what to say really” Jake said

“Listen... Jake, when have I ever ever done anything reckless as last night? Ever? Jake I basically had an affair... I’m bored with Teddy and I don’t know... maybe Id be better off with someone else” Amy said

“Amy...I’ve loved you since I first met you in 2009... and i thought i’d get over you but it never ever went away. I don’t wanna trust you and then get hurt” Jake sighed

“Stop overthinking it... it’s not like that” Amy kissed him and smiled

“I’m wearing your t shirt i’m not doing the walk of shame” Amy said, putting her underwear back on and one of his shirts while Jake put the PJ’s on he packed. They walked to the door and Jake stuck his head out and saw nobody was there while Amy left a message at her original room after there was no awnser. Jake nodded and the two of them huddled into the corridor and began walking towards breakfast. Jake opening every door for Amy and holding it open for her to check her out every time.

“Pack it in Peralta” Amy smirked

They went to walk into the restaurant until Jake grabbed her arm “WAIT... we can’t go in together. I’ll go in first, wait thirty and then follow me” 

Jake walked in, Amy waited thirty seconds and then walked in and the squad smiled.

“That’s a very... masculine shirt... who does that belong to?” Gina smirked

Amy caught sight of Jake smirking “It’s Teddy’s” she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Amy went over to Jake at the buffet and got food with him and they both got coffee. 

“So... they’re smelling a rat” Amy said, scooping up eggs

“Yeah...” Jake looked at her. They went to the table and sat together. Everyone ate breakfast and chatted about the night before. Amy was feeling adventurous and ran her foot up Jakes leg and saw him stop simultaneously eating his cereal and side eye her. He finished his cereal and then got his own back. Just as Amy picked up her coffee to drink Jake put his hand under the table and placed it on the inner of her thigh and Amy choked slightly on her coffee as Jake smirked.

“You okay Santiago?” Holt asked

“Fine” Amy said strained

Rosa stood up “I’ll go ask when check out is” she left to go speak to reception

Jake kept his hand on Amy’s thigh and edged her chair closer to his. 

“So... did you two get to talk it out last night?” Charles asked smirking

Amy blushed and Jake nodded “Yeah... we’re fine aren’t we?” 

“Yeah... Last night is water under the bridge” Amy added

Teddy walked in “Amy!!” he practically yelled 

Amy’s stomach sank as Jake whispered “Oh god”

“Where the hell was you last night then? Because the awnsering machine on our phone says you went to Rosa’s room but she has no recollection of it” Teddy asked, Rosa coming in behind “And who’s shirt is that?” he fumed

Jake and Amy looked at each other with worry while the entire squads jaw dropped and Teddy’s face turned to anger... they all stared at the two of them. 

“So... you two got to more then talking?” Gina smirked

“Damn...” Terry whispered

They had so much explaining to do and thought this was the end of it... but they began to realise this was only the start.


End file.
